movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Hide and Seek
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-007-Hide-And-Seek?id=61583 (the episode begins) (Book opens) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Flaky: There he is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Come on in. Psy: Hey, Where's Steve? Steve: Can you find me? Rabbit: Who said that? Edd: By George, that sounds like Steve. Sandy: Where are you hiding? Steve: Behind the chair. (Stephen pounced him behind the chair) Johnny Bravo: Spot on! Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha. Dexter: Told you we'd find you and we have. Anais: Hide and Seek is too easy. Courage: And lots of fun too. Serena: Oh yeah? See if you can find me. (POOF) Steve: Well, by Jove. She's gone like magic. Julimoda: Cause she's a magician. Comquateater: And the most powerful sorceress. Serena's Voice: Can you find me? Gumball: Oh, I wonder where she is. (Someone tickles us) (and makes us laugh) Darwin: Hey, that tickles! Tyler: I know you're invisible. Ryan: We know your tricks. Ian: (Puts on invisible goggles) Hmm... Alvin: Let's see where she is. Ian: I know you're around here. Alvin: Yeah. We can see you. (Ian grabs her) Ryan: We gotcha! (POOF) Tyler: Told you we'd find you and catch you. Serena: Gees. Danny: That was the best game to play. Stephen Squirrelsky: So Blue, What place do you wanna hide? (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama, Blue's Clues! Eddy: Of course! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out where Blue wants to hide! Ed: Remember her pawprint will be on the clues. Darwin: Great idea. And we know what to do with those pawprint. Gumball: It wanna hide too. Darwin: Yeah. Since hide and seek is our game that we usually play. (Pawprint hides) Anais: Oh, look at that. The pawprint's left and is now hiding. Delbert: Aha! (Grabs it) Einstein: Perfect catch, Delbert. Stanz: We found it. Danny: Piece of cake. (Pawprint leaves) Einstein: Oh, look at that. It just left. Comquateater: Oh, Let's give that game a rest. Let's play my favorite game. Julimoda: And what's your favorite game? Comquateater: Three of these things belong together, Three of these things are kind of the same. But one of these things just doesn't belong here, Cause it's time to play our game. Let's play our game. Stanz: Alright. Let's do it. Comquateater: Which one doesn't belong? Julimoda: The broccoli? Comquateater: Yeah. How come? Julimoda: Because it belongs in vegetables. Danny: The peppermint is candy. Einstein: The lollipop is candy. Stanz: And the chocolate bar is candy. Pooh: Perfect work. Tigger: But the broccoli is not a candy. Piglet: So it belongs in vegetables. Comquateater: Yeah! Good job! Julimoda: Perfect. Anderson: Okay, Enough with this game, Let's focus on Blue's Clues now. Eeyore: On the double. (We go get the notebook and camera) (and finally get them at last) Sidetable: Hey guys. I hid the notebook and camera. Blossom: Where do we find them? Serena: I know where's the camera. (She pulls it out of Andrew's ear) Andrew: Oh, it's in my head. Serena: Like magic. Andrew: Thanks, Serena. (We look on the side of Sidetable Drawer) (to see where Steve's notebook is) Tennessee: Aha! Chumley: We've found it! Sidetable: Good. Dan Danger: Told you we'd find it. Jenny: Let's play. Debbie: We can't wait to play Blue's Clues. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps onto the screen) Ruthie: Oh boy. Let's start. Lillian: Which way should we go? Stephenie: Left. Sandy: Okay. Jenny: Clues, here we come. https://drive.google.com/open?id=14yXCnySLpVaobMPEKCXFhrNOKJb3WA5k (We went left, But Rocky went right) Toto: Wait a minute. Where'd Rocky go? Anderson: Hey, Come back here, Rocky, You dope. Tanya: Where are you? Rocky: Tick tick tick, Tick tick tock. Tick tick tick, Tick tick tock. Tanya: He must be here somewhere. Anderson: Get out of there. Tanya: Yeah, and if we are going to film spoof travel on The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), we're going to need you to help us do Blue's Clues, Rocky. Rocky: Drat. Robert: And be a smart raccoon too. (We move onward) (and stay on track to find the clues) Lillian: Guys. A... Stephenie: Clue! Tigger: Where? I don't see it. Rabbit: I think it's on that clock. (Felt Friend was in front of it) Eeyore: Felt friend must have stepped in front of it. Eddy: Out of the way! (SMACK, CRASH) Edd: Watch it! Ed: Gees, Eddy. Bubbles: Watch where you're going! Eddy: Aha. There's the clue. Edd: Perfect work. Tyler: Now what we... Oh, Snap out of yourself. Don't start that again. Ed: Yeah. We know what to do. Kidney: Camera and notebook. Ryan: Yeah. That's what we'll use. (Andrew takes the picture) Ian: Voila. (Steve draws it) Alvin: And there we have a clock. Tuck: A clock won't do. Brad: Yeah. We need more clues. Rocky: Hey, Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world? Tuck: And what sound might that be? (Rocky screeches like a brake) Dexter: Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Brad: Stop that noise at once! (Rocky laughs) Yoko: Good one. Sandy: But annoying ever. Jakamoko: Like a screeching brake on a car and a steam train engine. Felt: Guys. Tuck: Look. Felt needs us. Pooh: What is it? Tuck: There's a string attached to a diamond with bows on the end. Jenny: A kite, Silly. Brad: Of course, it's a kite. Tigger: It's a diamond too. Eeyore: Told you so. Felt: Thanks. Rabbit: No problem. Felt #2: What about me? Pooh: Oh bother. Another felt friend. Judy: What's the matter now? Nick: He needs to something that's a circle and is bouncy to bounce. Judy: A ball. Nick: Of course! Like a basketball. Felt #2: Thanks. Piglet: No problem. Felt #3: And me? Blossom: Okay. Bubbles: What's your problem? Felt #3: I'm looking for something, that is a yellow, and shaped like my body. Yoko: Banana. Toto: And another. Felt #3: Thanks. Jakamoko: No worries. Felt Friends: Thanks. Skippy: Don't sweat it. Slappy: Whatever. Skippy: Now to find more clues. (Felt Friend tosses the ball to us) (as we catch it) Skippy: Why this? Slappy: Because it's for helping the Felt Friends find the right things. Skippy: Oh. Slappy: Well, back to looking for clues since we have the ball. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Emily: Gosh! It's the mail! (We go get it) Emily: We're coming, Mail! (We sing and dance) Psy: Come in, Mailbox. (Mailbox hides behind the chair) Panda: Where'd he go? (We go behind the chair) Stephen Squirrelsky: What are you doing? Mailbox: I'm playing Hide and Seek. Tod: From who? Copper: From us? Mailbox: Yes. Panda: Well, that's us, alright. (He peeks and screams) (in a man's voice in The Pink Panther) (We laugh) (with joy) Griff: Got you. Robert: Told you so. Mailbox: Here's your letter. Griff: Thanks. Johnny Bravo: We got a letter. (we sing and dance) (We open it) (and watch a film of our friends playing) (See what they're doing) (but smile with joy) (It ends) (and stops) Sandy: Nice game. Ruthie: And that's what we'll do. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Where's Bradley? Oh... He wanna play Hide and Seek. Huh? Debbie: Let's go find him. (We looked around) (and searched for Bradley) (Who giggles) (with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... Andrew Catsmith: I know he's here somewhere. (A pillow sneaks up behind us) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (Stephen looks under the couch) Tigger: Yikes! Stephen Squirrelsky: Aha! Found ya. Rabbit: Oh my! (Bradley laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh too) Stephen Squirrelsky: Really found you. Sandy: Great game, Bradley. Skippy: Guys. A clue. Slappy: On that pillow. Sandy: Oh, So there is. Andrew: Better take a picture of it. (He takes the picture) Andrew: Bon appetit. (Steve draws it) Toulouse: And that's our pillow. Marie: But what place does have a clock and a pillow? Berlioz: I don't know. That's for us to find out. Now we need the last clue. (Blue barks) Toulouse: Oh look. Blue's barking. Tyler: What is it Blue? Marie: What are you smelling? Nick: A book? Buck: Cool. What's a book about? Otto: Everything is blue. Berlioz: The same color as Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward the Blue Engine, Gordon the Big Engine, Sir Handel, and Sonic the Hedgehog. (Blue ski-doo into the book) Ryan: Blue ski-dooed into the book. Ian: Wait for us. Alvin: Let's ski doo together. (We ski dooed into the book) Larry: What do you know? We're in the book. (Andrina rans off) Coco Bandicoot: Andrina, where are you going? (Crash shrugs) Coco Bandicoot: Where's she off to? Judy: Guess hide and seek. Nick: Oh boy. Let's do it. Anderson: Is that a woman singing? Aku Aku: Yes. Her singing is beautiful. Piglet: The blues. Aku Aku: Beautiful blues. Ren: But where's Andrina? Stimpy: We'd better find her. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's like that Where's Waldo book. Flippy: Let's get searching. Tigger: Might be in the crowd. Sunil: Watching the singing show. (We looked around the crowd) Pepper: Andrina? (We see something white) Sunil: That looks like Harold the Helicopter, Silver, and Stanley the White Engine. And must be Andrina. (We pounced her) Pepper: Gotcha, Andrina! Andrina: (Laughs) Found me. Larry 3000: Told you so. Sunil: Simple game. Pepper: Piece of cake. (Stephen flees) Flippy: Stephen, where are you? Delbert: Guess he's gonna hide. Flaky: We'd better find him. (They look around) Flippy: Stephen? Cuddles: Blue flowers. Giggles: Nice too. Judy: I don't see him. Nick: Neither do I. (Bush shakes) Cuddles: What was that? Master Shake: Sounds like danger. Frylock: I don't like the sound of that. Meatwad: Maybe it's Stephen. Giggles: If it is him, then we'll catch him. (Bush shakes) Buck: Get ready. We'll pounce Stephen. (They pounced the bush) Otto: Oh boy! We got him! (But it was just his shirt and glasses) Toothy: Oh, that's Stephen's glasses and shirt. Sandy: Snap! He took his clothes off. Toothy: And is now in his swimsuit. (Andrew facepalm) Andrew: D'oh! He must be sunbathing. Marina Beauty: Looking for someone? Wallace: Oh 'eck! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Bubbles: Oh. Phew. Thought it was Teresa Pussy-Poo. Wallace: Why, it's Marina Beauty the Flapper. The one, which is inspired by the Looney Tunes one. Marina: That's me. Buttercup: That's the disguise Stephen uses to fool anyone. Like in Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book. Psy (Spongebob's voice): Wait a minute. Bert Raccoon: Psy, no. Don't do it. Marina: What? Bert Raccoon: It's Stephen in disguise. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's me. Ralph Raccoon: Told you so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thought you never guess my disguise. Ralph Raccoon: And we guessed it right. You use it to fool anyone. Like you did in Frog-A-Doodle and The Forest Book. Stephen Squirrelsky: Si. Shet: Si. Melissa: Of course it's true. (Courage and Ed flee) Shet: Hang on. Ed and Courage have left. Panda: They wanna play too. Melissa: You bet they do. (We went onward) (to find Courage and Ed) Eddy: Might be in that store. Edd: Come on. Let's go. (We entered) (to find Ed and Courage) Ruby: Where they go? Max: We'd better find them. (Ed laughs) Ruby: That sounds like Ed. Comquateater: Don't see him. Julimoda: And no sign of Courage either. Ed: We're hiding in costumes. Max: And which costumes are they? (Ed howls) Duckman: Uh-oh. Sounds like a wolf. Eddy: This is rich. Ajax: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: The game. Bernice: Worth a million bucks. Sure. Courage: Hop hop. Cornfed: Sounds like Courage too. (We checked the Wolf costume) (to see if Ed was in there) (We touch it) (and feel it to find if Ed is actually in there) (Ed laugh) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (We remove the mask) Rabbit: Why, it is Ed! Ed: Found me. Duckman: Perfect. (We checked the kangaroo costume) Ajax: Let's see if Courage is in there. (We touch it) Bernice: Are you in there, Courage? Tennessee: Hello? Chumley: Courage? (We remove the mask) Cornfed: Aha! We've found Courage! Courage: Thought you can't find me. Inspector Gadget: And we have. Told you. Skippy: How about finding more clues? Inspector Gadget: On the double. (We looked around the store) Big C: And where's the clue? Comquateater: I see one. Julimoda: Where? (We look) (to see if the clue is there) Delbert: Oh, I see it now. Big C: Really? Gnorm: Those Pajamas. Rocky: Bananas in Pyjamas. (laughs) Natane: Oh, I see. (Andrew takes the picture) Natane: There we go. Now to write the Pajamas. (Steve draws it) Gnorm: And there we have pajamas. Ren: That's all three. Stimpy: Now for our thinking chair. (We ski dooed back) Dog: Hi ho diggety! Cat: Whee! Berlioz: Wait for me. Wait for me. Marie: Me too! Me too! (We sat in the thinking chair) Toulouse: Now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think what Blue wants to play during hide and seek. Tennessee: There's a clock, A pillow and pajamas. Chumley: Now what would Blue want to do with those types? Darwin: Bedroom? Anais: Yes. Of course. Gumball: So that's the answer. The bedroom has a clock, A pillow and pajamas. Cat: That's right! Dog: We've just figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Let's do the Monkey! (we sing and dance and do the monkey) Cuties: Yeah! Fluffers: Yay! (Blue went to hide in the bedroom) Sandy: Hey, Blue's gone! Slappy: She wanna play. Skippy: Come on. Let's play Hide and Seek with her. Felt: I wanna help. Dexter: It's Felt. We helped her to find the ball. (Felt nods) Penny Brown: Now let's go. Cuddles: And look. It's the lady dog who sings the Blues. Giggles: Yeah. He likes to sing. Toothy: And I remember we found Andrina in her audience. Courage: Correct. And find me, Ed, and Stephen since he was disguised as Marina Beauty. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's count to 50 by 5's. Cow: Let's do it. All: 5, 10, 15, 20... Rocky: 45. Chicken: Rocky! That's not the right number. It's 25. (Rocky laughs) Cow: Then it's 30. Chicken: Now 35. Inspector Gadget (Merlin's line): Alright, Let's start again. Baboon: Now where were we? Weasel: 25. Baboon: Oh yes. Weasel: 30. All: 35, 40, 45, 50. Woody: Tada! Buzz: Let's go. Woody: Come on. Let's do it. (We head to the bedroom) Buzz: Blue? Where are you? Robert: Hmm... Tanya: Where is she? Edd: Behind the desk? Eddy: Hmm... Maybe. (Ed pounced) Ed: Got her! Eddy: You dope. She's not there. Ed: Whoops. Not right. Just not the right place to find Blue. Duckman: In the laundry basket? Ajax: Maybe if we have a peek. (Duckman pounced) Duckman: Gotcha! (Mambo facepalm): Doh! Charles: Not there. Duckman: Drat. Ajax: Blast. Sandy: Might be under the bed. Tanya: Could be. Piglet: Don't know if she's under there. Pooh: Above the bed. https://drive.google.com/open?id=196_hJy5sv8vM3I-d6jztsfa_0DoN52Gf Stephen Squirrelsky: You don't know? We'll find out. Hey, Skippy, Give me the ball. Skippy: With pleasure. The ball. Slappy: Oh, The ball. Sure. Let's see. (tries to find it) (Digs in her purse) Slappy: Hmm... Not here. Wrong one. Almost. Close. But not quite. I don't think so. Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you saying you can't find it? Give me that. (accidentally touches Skippy by mistake) (He laughs) Skippy: Hey, that tickles! Stephen Squirrelsky: (grabs the purse) Shut up. (WHACK) Skippy: Ow! That hurt. (Slappy pulls his head out) Skippy: Steady, cos. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now let's see. Where is it? (searches every bit of Slappy's purse) Steve: That's okay. Felt: We don't need to see it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Aha, Here it is. Steve: The ball? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Steve: That's what we need to use to get Blue's attention? We rolled it under the bed) (toward Blue) (Who rolled it back) Robert: Indeed Blue is under there. Twins: Aha! (They went under the bed) Lillian: Found... Stephenie: You! Rabbit: Hurray! Daggett: Yay! Norbert: Way to go! Tennessee: What a crowd. Chumley: Let's have our photo. Daggett: Yeah! Norbert: Let's do it! (Andrew pulls out a camera) (and takes a photo of himself and the others) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama, That's good. Courage: Perfect. Danny: Thanks for playing. Einstein: Best hide and seek game we've played. (We sing and dance) Stanz: That's all folks! (We leave) (as the book closes) Druschke-Smith Druschke-Smith Gumball Logo A Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation. Andrew Catsmith Logo Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues